Bite Me Harder
by Blooming Memories
Summary: A desperate desire to touch has taken over, and Midorima realizes that this young man, Takao Kazunari, who will most definitely be his eventual cause of death, is more dangerous than any formidable foe when attempting to keep his heart still and his mind clear. MidoTaka. Oneshot. Contains sexual themes.


Soft and tender caresses were exchanged in between the libidinous moans uttered from their lips, Takao's arms coiled around the others neck in an erotic manner. Lips collided for the hundredth time as tufts of heated breath escaping in between desperate attempts to get closer than ever before.

It was intoxicating, being this near the person you love. Perhaps, even deadly.

Midorima, although described as a stoic and cold person more often than not, cherished every whimper and shiver, the intense heat only amplifying their guilty desires as the hearts beneath their lean chests beat in sync. It was almost like they could feel their bodies soldering and molding perfectly in each other as they continued to engulf themselves in pleasure.

Takao let out a raspy, playful laugh as smooth, slender fingers ran a trail of lust and fire across the canvas of his milky skin, both regretting the moment their lips parted hesitantly due to lack of air. Had it not been for the painful burning in his lungs, Midorima would have never separated their mouths. It's not like he would particularly mind being sucked of all life and suffocated in this manner, but the thought of being unable to touch, to be incapable of having Takao writhing and squirming beneath him if he were to be deceased was more than enough of an incentive to separate their mouths, if only for a few unbearable seconds to allow themselves the chance to properly breathe and proceed once again.

No, this was definitely poison.

Such intense pleasure from only the slightest of touches was not something either could comprehend, and yet they only found themselves yearning for each other even more at the thought.

"Clo..ser.." Midorima murmured unconsciously, suddenly finding himself exploring the nape of Takao's neck as he licked and sucked on his flushed flesh, resulting in a bitten back moan from the raven in his arms.

Midorima would never admit such a gauche thing, but there were blurred moments where he could see nothing else but the person underneath him, all common sense flown out the window, and to see Takao in such a state where he cries out in gratification, sex; it had always been something sacred to him. Sex was not a measly game-oh no, not in his verdant eyes. Solely being inches apart was enough to trigger foreign emotions and desires, but to be _inside_ Takao? Midorima was never one to show interest in such things as intercourse or any perverse content, but he supposed it would be ravishing to execute such a thing.

Midorima steadily unbuttoned his shirt, once again locking their mouths together and indulging in the overwhelming heat emanating from both of their bodies. These feelings, this undeniable lust, the way glazed over hues stared at him with anticipation; it was all too much. Takao desperately bucked his hips towards Midorima's groin, his breathing heavy and shuddering as he trembled, grinding against him in a mess of tangled limbs and sweat and _god_, that intoxicating smell that sent tingles down his spine in a fervent manner.

Eventually, sucking on Takao's neck did not prove to be sufficient enough, his forbearance crumbling somewhere in the midst of his disorderly sexual drive, and so he bit down harshly, prickling blood slowly escaping. An audible yelp— deriving from surprise more than pain, really-escaped from Takao's parted lips, causing Midorima to be thrown back into reality and retract instantaneously as a bright vermillion blush dusted his facial features, covering his mouth with one hand in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

His shame was only elongated when Takao, in return, sported a somewhat sweet, yet jocular smile, placing his hand on Midorima's cheek tenderly.

"Shin-chan has a thing for thing for biting, hmm? Interesting~"

"T-Takao, don't say unnecessary thi—!"

Before he could utter another word, he was frozen in place due to having received a passionate kiss from the other, and if it was possible to become further flustered than he already was, Midorima took up the work of the sun as Takao whispered into his ear in a voluptuous voice.

"Ne, Shin-chan, It's okay. I like it, so bite me _more_."

_Ah_. Midorima had made a terrible mistake by underestimating Takao.

This man, who had somehow managed to seize his heart without letting him have any say in the matter, was dangerous, and indeed, much, much more potent and deadly than any trivial poison.


End file.
